


There are some great titles out there, this is not one of them.

by Bishmonster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Golden Nugget during sexy talk, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobody died, Pseudo-Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Underage Sex, due to age, i tagged that, unedited as fuck, what the fuck happened, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Tony falls for his adopted sister.





	There are some great titles out there, this is not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go out on a limb here and state that this has absolutely no literary value. If that or any of the content here bothers you, kindly click abort. Otherwise, enjoy.

He loved and hated it when he came home, and she was in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. The cotton kind that clung to her ass but left the bottom of the cheek exposed. She pranced around in them like they were shorts. Like they were perfectly acceptable to wear in the living room where anyone could see her lush little ass. She thought that the t-shirt made up for it. Long enough on her to be a dress. A very short, very thin dress. It didn’t matter if it was one of his band tees or one of irreverent graphic tees. She looked divine and soft. He wanted to run his hand down her side, just along the swell of her breast. Down the softness of her belly to her hip. Squeeze her there. Hear that little gasp she would make when he was just a hairsbreadth away from too rough. He never did though. She was not his to touch.

“You’re back early.”

“You’re barely dressed.” He kept his tone even.

“No one is here.” She smirked at him.

“The parentals.”

She shook her dark curls. He tucked one back behind her ear and was charmed by the way her cheeks went rosy. “They went to Washington this morning.”

“Jarvis.” He stated firmly. Jarvis was always around. 

“He went too. To see Peggy.” She sounded sad, but her eyes were wide with mischief.

“How long have you been home alone?” Dammit. She was too young to be left by herself. Darcy was barely sixteen. He shuddered to think of the things he got up to at sixteen. By then he was already at school and mostly on his own. Darcy shrugged and handed him a partially melted drink. “What’s in this?” He sniffed it and prepared to be blasted. 

“It’s a milkshake.” He accused. She practically squealed with laughter when he chugged it only to wince at the absence of alcohol. He looked at the glass and then at her. “Trickster.”

“I can’t believe you thought I’d be drinking. What kind of dummy do you think I am?” she slapped his shoulder and he had to lock his muscles not to catch her little hand and pull her closer. “Now go change. You’re just in time for Pinocchio.”

“Awwwww Darce, not that one again.”

“You just don’t like how close to home it hits.” She jeered and flounced off, bare legs gleaming in the firelight. Snacks were fetched. She was nearly patient while he was showering, only coming in once to complain. He cursed her three different ways when it happened. He had his cock in hand, imaging how she would look with that mobile mouth sucking on him. Dammit. He was a grown fucking man. Nearly ten years older than her. Had seen her grow up in his own house. With his parents as her parents. Only that small part of his brain, the annoying one that never seemed to shut off or shut up, kept reminding him.

She really wasn’t.

She wasn’t his sister.

At least, not biologically.

Despite the similarities of their coloring. Selected specifically by their parents, she was not his actual sister and when she’s hit puberty early and hard as a sack of bricks, he had been thankful he’d already been gone. Could drink his imagination stupid. Could spend long hours creating better and better weapons to keep his eyes and his hands off his little sister. He was scum. Lusting after a teenager. His family. He was a monster. But oh… how he wanted her. 

“Tony. Put some pants on! Popcorn is ready!”

They had done this when she was younger. Before his own brain betrayed him and he saw her as his slightly dorky, super sweet little sister. A gift he had called her. Now he only thought of her as a curse. 

“sleepy.” She mumbled. It was barely a word and the next thing he knew, she was nuzzling against his shoulder until he raised his arm and she could curl into his chest. It was so much like when she was little, and he was a little more innocent. A little less acerbic and alcoholic. When she smelled like sunshine and the candy the maids would sneak to her. Mother never approved. Darcy was prone to curves, even at a young age and was watched constantly for any sign that her baby fat was going to turn into obesity. 

He had put his foot down when he found her calorie chart. Written in crayon and taped next to the mirror. He had taken one look at her confused pinched face and torn the fucking thing down. The fight with his mother had been epic. Bad enough that he hadn’t come home for nearly six months. Not until the car wreck. Not until they had nearly died. Funny how things like that worked out. 

He’d been coming home less and less. It was the only smart thing to do. And he was nothing if not smart. The shame was a big factor in keeping him away. The way he wanted to take her. To kiss her, taste her. Touch the breasts she tried to pretend weren’t there. To reach between her legs and feel the puffiness of her mons. How wet she would get. How tight her little pussy was. Fuck. He was rock hard, and she was out like a light, little snores against his pec. He had to get up and get away before he lost control.

But he couldn’t leave her there. 

The struggle was real. Disengaging himself from her clinging soft arms. He thought about just walking away. Or just waking her up. They could fight about it. Or he could man up and carry her to bed where she belonged. Her bed. Not his. No matter how badly he wanted to see her sprawled out and naked against his red sheets, or the gold ones in his own apartment. Fuck she would look amazing in his sheets. Hair wild and curly across his pillows. Pale thighs spread. Labia glistening from where he had licked her open.

“Shut it down Tony.” He told himself and picked her up. She wrapped her short little legs around his waist and clung like a burr. It was jarring how much she trusted him. How much she shouldn’t be trusting him. Each step was torture. Each stair her apex met his dick. He barely made it without throwing her down on the floor and mounting her.

“Tony.” She mumbled when he laid her in her lavender sheets. They smelled like her shampoo. That expensive kind for her curls. He smelled it bent over the way he was. Smelled her. She still clung to his neck.

“Let go.” He told her. Commanded really. “Darce. You gotta let go.”

“No.” she was barely awake and pouting, her sleepy eyes squinting at him and then closing with a sigh. “come ‘ere.” She could be just as commanding.

“Darce. Go to sleep. You gotta let go.”

“Mean.” She mumbled. “Kisses.” She puckered up her berry lips like she had when she was three and demanded kisses from strangers.

“No!” He yelped and jumped back, jerking out of her grasp. “Fuck.” He cursed when he landed on his ass on the floor. She was wide awake and staring at him like she had never seen him before.

“Are you alright?” she scrambled off the bed and crouched down beside him.

“Yes. Dammit. Darcy get back to bed. It’s late.”

“It’s barely 11.” She scolded. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been jumpy all night. Did you do coke again?”

“No. Geez. Just… Fuck. This is ridiculous.”

“Tony.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was soft like she was thinking too hard to put power behind her words. “Tony, do you want to kiss me?”

“What? No! Of course not! Gross.” He sputtered. Her pretty face, too sculpted for someone so young, fell.

“Because I’m ugly.” Her voice was flat. Monotone. Horrible.

“Fucking fuck on a fuckstick. No. That’s not it at all.”

“Then you should do it. Please, Tony!” She puckered up and she was so fucking adorably sexy he wanted to scream with frustration. Instead, he froze and waited. It didn’t take long. “Oh.” Again, her voice was soft. Resigned this time but she was thinking hard. Her too blue eyes were searching his face. “Oh. I see.” This time she sounded mad. But it got her off the floor and away from him. “You’re right Tony, it’s late. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

She said it perfectly. Just the way their mother would. Cold and biting. It burned him to hear that voice from her mouth. A fire lit in his belly, spread to his limbs and before he was aware, he had her in his arms. Mouth just barely an inch from hers. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her body fit perfectly against him. Her hot breath panted against his chin. She tried to press forward. He wouldn’t let her. Tony had his hand buried deep into her hair. She tried to move again, and he held her in place. 

“We can’t do this.” He warned her. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Please.” She whispered. “I’ve dreamt of it for so long.”

He groaned. She was literally killing him. To save himself, he took her mouth. Hard. The way he had as a teenager himself, with no finesse and no charm. She mewled.

“Shhhh.” He told her. “We’ll get caught.” Butterflies were rioting in his belly. 

“Dummy, there is no one here.” She reminded him and kissed him back. He got lost in the waves of her mouth. She was eager to please and emulating each stroke of his tongue. He bit her lip. The gasp was even better than he had imagined. He pulled back to see her kiss bitten lips.

“You’re beautiful.” He stroked the side of her cheek. She kissed his palm and smiled at him soft.

“More.” She demanded. 

They fell on the bed, together and tangled. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. Darcy just laughed, cackled really. Until he forced her onto her back and spread her bare legs. “I’ll give you more.” He promised her darkly. 

“Yes.” She whispered and sighed into his demanding mouth. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he wasn’t going to deny himself any longer. Tony took what he wanted. Drawing deep and drugging kisses from her sweet and untried mouth. He touched her the way he wanted. Reverently down her sweet curves, over her breasts and down her stomach until he could feel the damp heat of her through those panties that she pretended were shorts.

“Baby, you’re wet.” He was distracted. Wanted to see. Wanted to taste.

“Is that okay?” she was biting her lip with uncertainty.

“That is very okay.” He kissed her emphatically and quick. She was soft there, slickness coated his finger immediately when he dipped his finger under her panties and into her folds. She gasped and slapped at his shoulder. “Stop that.” He told her. “you opened this particular barn door, Baby.”

“I’m not a baby.” She pouted at him. “And when have you ever been to a barn?”

“Shut up.” He wasn’t teasing. Not the way he would have before. “Let me.” He told her and then moved down to peel off her panties. She tried to fight him. Tried to struggle. More out of embarrassment than any true desire for him to stop. “Be still.” He told her each time. The tee was ripped, the sports bra, a joke in keeping her jiggling breast secure, disappeared. Red marks marred her skin where it had cut into her flesh. He kissed her there. She was so tense, it was as close as he could get.  Tony licked at her neck. Right below the ear where he knew she was ticklish. Then down to her clavicle. She squirmed and made little desperate confused noises. He pecked at the swell of her heavy breasts. She was blinking at him. 

“Tell me you want this.” He reared up and took her plump mouth again, nibbling when he wanted to bite. “Tell me you want me.”

“I do.” She breathed melted into the bed. “I’m yours.”

She had no idea. She had always been his, since the first time he’d seen her face. Since the first time he realized he loved her. She would always be his. In all the ways. He wasted no time spreading her legs again, she resisted but didn’t fight. Fuck. She was so very pink. He used his shoulders to keep her legs open. His fingers lightly touched the heat of her. “Pretty.” 

Then he licked her. Divinity. She gasped when his tongue flicked her little bud. But her tiny hands sank into his hair. “Oh my Gawd.” She exclaimed. “That’s amazing!” She pushed her pussy against his mouth and did her best to ride his tongue. “wow.” Tony eased a finger into her. Tight. She was tight. He wasn’t sure if he should go any further. She was quite clearly a virgin and he had never been with a virgin before. “Don’t stop!” she was crying out. “Tony! Please!” 

Fuck it. He was already going to hell. He might as well really earn his place there.

“Hold still.” He was over her again. With a detour to suck on her berry nipples. Her tits were amazing and full. Nearly as big as his face. He laved her juicy breasts until she was humping the mattress. Tony settle himself and freed his cock. Fucking hell he was rock hard and still fully dressed. Darcy didn’t seem to notice. He was in too much of a hurry to shuck his clothing. 

“Breathe.” He demanded when he touched her wetness with his cockhead. It didn’t look like it was going to fit even though he knew it would. He didn’t want her to see it. Didn’t want her to get scared. He had to go slow and it was pure fucking torture not to just slam right into her cunt. Her flesh clung to him like a vise. It was nearly painful on both their parts until it was only painful on hers and she was digging her nails into his shoulder and sobbing a little. 

“Ow.” She kept saying. “Ow. Ow.”

“You’re ok.” He told her unwilling to believe otherwise. 

“I’m ok.” She parroted. He kissed the wetness leaking from her eyes. “Ooooohhhhhhhh.” She breathed out when he shifted. “oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” He pulled out a little and moved back in. “Ok. This is good.” She said more to herself than to him. “More.”

“Shut up.” He groaned because it was the same way she said “more” when she wanted ice cream or piggy back rides when she was little. He wouldn’t deny her then and he definitely wasn’t going to deny her now. He tried to take it slow. Tried to be gentle. She wouldn’t let him. Not with her sexy little moans or the way she was holding him so tight. It was hot. The air was sparse, and she was so fucking wet around his dick. Fuck, he was going to come.

“I’m gonna come.” He said, guttural like each word was being punched out of him.

“Oh Gawd, please!” She cried out. She sounded like she had run a mile. It wasn’t long after that. His spine tingled, he couldn’t find his breath. It was wild how everything slowed down. Each part of his brain no longer working on the data it was receiving, instead releasing a plethora of pleasure to every synapsis, every nerve ending. His dick felt mighty and then just joy and emptiness. Tony collapsed onto Darcy. Depleted and happy for the first time in the longest of times.

“Don’t go to sleep.” She complained moments later. “you’re come is dripping onto the bed. Plus. I want to show you the thing I got. Well, ok, maybe I stole it. But that dude was too busy checking out my tits to notice so fair’s, fair.

“What?” Darcy would be hyper after having sex. Unpredictable Minx. “Wait. Who was checking out your tits?” He palmed the soft mound in question. 

“The dude. At the sex toy place.”

“I just… you can’t… what the fuck?” His brain was officially fried.

“Get your panties out of a twist.” Darcy pinched him and rolled her eyes. “It was the only way I could get a butt plug.”  She was going to be the death of him. In all the best of ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> How porny will the next one be? 
> 
> As fuck is the answer. For a thousand Alex.


End file.
